I Think I Liked Riley Better
by dreamsinvisible
Summary: Angel pays Buffy a visit because of a vision and gets a suprise in the form of Buffy/Spike. A little A.U. I'm tired of the angst, so this is a happily ever after type of deal. P.S. My first fic here, please review!


**Disclaimer**: Don't own a thing.  Damn the Power that Be!

**Feedback**: I'll love you forever! I'll be your best friend! Begging ain't pretty, but I'll do it for feedback!   

**Spoilers:** Only imagined ones in my head.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Written By**: Amberbock, (or just Amber) 

I love to share, just ask first please… ToShanshuinPA@yahoo.com

**FYI: This isn't a long story, but I hope to begin posting more of my work soon.  Feedback is always good bribery if you like what you see and want more.**

************************************

He was driving down the Southern California highway just a little too fast now that the sun had set.  Angel's mind was racing.  Chasing another vision about Buffy.  Cordelia had gotten the vision this time.  It made him think of Doyle and the vision he had received of Buffy.  How he had gone to protect her, and never told her he was there.

'_Boy was she mad.' He thought shaking his head.  '__I won't make that mistake this time.  I'm going directly to her house to tell her what is going on.'  Then he began to replay the memories that were only his of the day that he had spent with Buffy as a result of Doyle's vision.  The day he had become human.  The feel of Buffy beneath him, in his warm bed, her flushed face, words of love and lust spilling from her lips.  Ice cream being licked…He almost drove off the road as he delved a little too deeply into the memory and fantasy of that day.  A day that forced him to make the most difficult decision of his long life, the decision to take it all back.  He loved her more than ever after that day, but knew in his heart that he couldn't be with her.  He still had his path to follow, and today that path was leading him back to her once again.  _

His body tingled in expectation of seeing her again.  He knew what they had was over, but there was still that spark between them that he just couldn't deny.  A spark that could easily turn into a fire if it were not carefully controlled.  He sped his car up even further as he wanted to reach her house before she left for patrol this evening.  

The two hours past in a blur as his mind had been racing so fast he hardly even knew he was driving.  He pulled up to her house and took a deep unneeded breath and got out of his car.  The lights were on in her house.  It still appeared as though she was home and he felt relieved that he hadn't missed her.  He walked slowly up to the house thinking about what he would say to her.

He stood on her porch ready to knock when he heard a noise that stopped him in his tracks.  He heard a whimper, then a small cry.  He instantly grabbed the doorknob and twisted, it was open.  '_Now for the real test' he thought as he tested the threshold to see if she had "changed the locks".  He entered easily then jerked his head in the direction of the pained moan he heard.  He moved quickly without sound around the divider into the living room and almost froze completely at what he saw.  Instead he lunged and grabbed the black leather coat and the vampire attached to it and threw him across the living room into the wall, indenting the plaster with his form. It was his childe Spike.  All Angel could see was red.  Everything was a blur.  He was glad his heart didn't beat or he was sure it would have stopped. _

"I'll kill you." He growled as he lunged for Spike grabbing a stake from his coat.  "Did you think you'd get away with this boy?  I'll kill you for hurting her." 

"Noooo! Stop!"  Screamed Buffy, grabbing Angel's arm and smashing his fingers until the stake fell to the ground. 

"Buffy, you're not hurt?  Oh, Buffy!"  He cried grabbing her into a hug.  Buffy looked uncomfortable standing embraced in her ex-lovers arms wearing nothing but a now ripped tank top and panties that she had pulled on quickly when Spike flew off of her.  "I thought he had….um, Buffy?  Where are your clothes?  And what's Spike doing….Oh...OH!?"  Angel surveyed the room for a moment, gathering up what he was seeing. 

 "WHAT?"  Angel yelled in a panic.  '_It couldn't be' he thought._

"Ever heard of knocking mate?" Spike asked.

"I thought I heard…I thought someone was hurting her." Angel answered sheepishly.

"Those were 'happy noises'."  Spike said in a voice as thought he were explaining something to a 5 year old.  "Surprised you never heard them before."  Spike sneered.

"Shut up!" Angel growled.  "Buffy, what's going on here?"

"You don't want to know." She replied quietly finding the wall rather interesting at the moment.

"He's evil Buffy!  What are you thinking?  He could hurt you!"  Angel spoke quickly pacing back and forth.

"I would never hurt her, you bloody Poof!  What do you know anyway?" Spike said disgusted clenching his fists.

"What's going on down here?" Dawn called bounding down the steps.  "Oh!"  She replied when she took in the scene before her.  Buffy in her under ware, Spike and Angel looking very pissed.  

"There's a lot of the 'Oh!' going around."  Buffy said to her sister with a small smile.  '_Sheesh!__  Could we add anyone else to this embarrassing little mix?  Christ all we need is Xander to walk in and I could certify this as an official disaster.' Buffy thought._

"Yeah," Dawn said slowly, "As fun as this reunion looks, I think I'm just going to go upstairs and mind my own business.  Nice to see you again Angel.  I'll see you guys in the morning."  She called as she climbed up the steps.

 "Angel, things have changed since you left.  Spike has changed."  Buffy said softly trying to keep the calm in a very uncalm situation. 

"Does he live here?  Dawn said 'you guys'…she'd be seeing…in the morning."   He asked with a panic creeping into his voice.  "Buffy, why?  Why Spike?"

"Sod off!"  Spike said to his grand sire as he moved towards Buffy.  Angel let out a growl and Spike continues towards his lover as though he never even noticed.  

"Angel, just listen.  Spike wouldn't hurt me.  He loves me…and he has a soul."  Buffy explained.

"Yeah, one that doesn't disappear when I shag the girl."  Spike added.

"A soul?  How?  What?  Could you be any more pathetic Spike?  Tried to make yourself into a carbon copy of me just to get in her pants?  Is that what this is about?"  Angel said.

"In your bloody dreams!  Get over yourself Peaches."  Spike said.  "I did it for Buffy."

"You did it to so you could have sex with her!" Angel shouted pushing Spike away from Buffy and taking a swing at him.  Spike ducked and Angel was yanked back by Buffy to where he had been standing earlier.

"Sorry to burst your bubble there, but I was shagging the Slayer long before the soul came around."  Spike replied as he took his place once more at Buffy's side, snaking his arms around her and placing a kiss on her neck while looking up at Angel to gauge his reaction.

Spike felt good.  Angel had always taken what was his.  Always been the one in charge.  Now the tables had turned.  He had the Slayer.  The one thing Angel loved more than anything else in this world, and she was his.   He had thought about this for a long time.  Letting the bloody poof in on the soul and the slayer, but it had never seemed like the right time.  He couldn't have planned it better himself.  Just as he had been on the couch between her legs touching her, kissing her, listening to her cries of pleasure, he walked in.  It was perfect.  Her smell of desire permeated the air around him and he was sure that Angel could sense it now too.  No one was that dense. A smile graced Spikes lips as he softly ran his tongue past her pulsing jugular in her throat, before finishing with a small kiss there.

Angel just looked at Buffy exasperated as though to ask, 'Is it true?'

"Okay Spike."  Buffy swatted at his arm.  "That's enough.  This isn't a pissing contest.  I'm with you, and we all understand that now." 

"I want to talk to you Buffy, *alone*." Angel said through gritted teeth.

"Over my dead body."  Spike said.

"Your dead body is about to get a whole lot deader if you don't stay the hell out of this." Angel replied.

"Don't you even *think* about touching him Angel.  Or you'll be answering to me and Mr. Pointy."  Buffy said coolly.

            "I can't believe you just threatened to kill me, over Spike!"  Angel said.

"Hey, I can't either mate." Replied Spike.

"Do you love him Buffy?"  Angel spat out, hardly able to force the words from his mouth.  He couldn't believe he was even asking her this.  His Buffy.  Spike was not good enough for her and never would be.  It just couldn't be.

"I have feelings for him.  Good feelings."  Buffy said.  "Not that any of this is really any of your business anyway."  

Spikes eyes fell.  He was hoping for a little more than that.  He still held the hope in his unbeating heart that she would someday be able to say that she loved him.  He knew that he loved her with every inch of his being.  He would wait for her an entire lifetime though if that is what it took.  She took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly as though she could read his thoughts.  He relaxed a little. 

"Can we just call truce for a minute here?"  Buffy asked squeezing her eyes shut tight, and bringing her hands up to her temples to rub away the headache that had suddenly come on fast and hard.

"Fine."  Both Angel and Spike muttered.

"Angel, why are you here?"  Buffy asked.

"Would you mind getting dressed?  It's kind of distracting."  Angel said averting his eyes as he was suddenly aware of how much of Buffy that he was seeing.

"Right, good," she said renewing her blush again.  "I'll be back down in a minute.  Can you two behave down here?"  Spike nodded, but there was no answer from Angel so she added, "Or do I have to bring Spike with me so I don't have to worry about him while I'm changing?"

"I think I can control myself for 5 minutes."  Angel muttered.

"Good.  I'll be right back."  Buffy bounded up the steps. Prepared to make it the fastest getting dressed of her life.

"So."  Angel said, having absolutely nothing else to say, but hating the silence and the look of heaven on Spikes face as he still watched the steps where she had disappeared from moments earlier.   Angel became furious again, seeing how happy Spike was with her.  A happiness that he yearned for but couldn't have.  He fantasized of putting his fist right through Spikes face, smashing every bone there until all that was left was a big bunch of blood and brains.  

"So, what's new in L.A.?" asked the blonde vampire interrupting Angel's fantasy.  

"If you only knew!"  Angel answered.  "I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Still working with that Cordelia girl?  Cuz that chit was sure easy on the eyes.   You and cheerleaders.  I'm sure she woulda shagged you blind by now if it weren't for that damn curse of yours, poor bastard.  Must be tough."  Spike shook his head as he rambled.

"Yes, Cordy is still with me.  She is my seer and my best friend.  She took on being part demon for me, and if you speak about her again like that I will kill you regardless of what Buffy says.  Plus, like you have any room to talk, what about you and Slayers?"  Angel answered back.  

"Got me there.  Can't seem to stay away from them.  Somethin' bout their blood.  It just calls to me.  I really got it bad for this one though.  She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."  Spike said staring back to the place where Buffy went up the steps.

"You know if you hurt her I will kill you, right?"  Angel reminded Spike.  

"Heard you the first time.  Like I said though, I could never hurt her.  I love her."  Spike answered.  "You know Dru left me because she knew.  She knew before I did that I loved her."

Buffy descended down the steps wearing a pair of jeans and a white blouse.  Her hair pulled back into a ponytail.  She sat on the couch next to Spike.  

"Are you playing nice?"  She asked.

"Always luv."  Spike grinned as he rested his hand on her leg.  

"Well then, down to business I guess, Angel?"  Buffy looked up to Angel ready to hear what he had to say.        

**********************************************************

            "Another one?"  Buffy cried.  "Hey, how come Cordelia didn't get a vision last year when I actually did die?" 

"We were in another dimension.  It was actually kinda nice there, 2 suns that didn't make me burst into flames, had a reflection, was a horrible green spiky demon at times. Cordelia in a gold bikini and a tiara ruling as princess. Those were some good times."  Angel reminisced with a far off look in his eyes.

"Forget I asked."  Buffy replied with a shake of her hand to dismiss those thoughts.

"I knew it!  I knew you had a thing for the cheerleader!"  Spike cried.

"So anyways, how do we avoid these things from getting me?"  Buffy asked.  "Should I call a Scooby meeting in the morning?"

"That's not a bad idea."  Angel answered.  "Cordy said that in the vision it appeared that a magic spell had taken your powers, weakened you.  That's when the attack occurred.  Maybe Willow could figure out a protection spell, or a counter spell or something."

"All right, Scooby meeting in the morning.  I'll start calling now.  Then it's time for patrol.  You care to join us tonight Angel?"

Angel had thought to refuse, he truly couldn't stand seeing Buffy and Spike together, but then he realized how much Spike would hate him being including on the patrol and he thought better of it.    
            

"Sounds great."  Angel said with a big smile.  Then slapped Spike on the back.  "Working together just like old times, huh Spikey?"

Spike rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen to the fridge to grab some a bite 

before patrol.  Angel followed him into the kitchen since Buffy was making phone calls in the living room.

"Suppose you want some too mate?"  He asked while pouring himself a mug and 

putting it into the microwave.

"No thanks.  I ate on the way down.  Didn't know Buffy had a supply here in the house."  Angel answered.  He still couldn't get used to the idea that Spike was actually living here.  Buffy had changed so much since she had come back.  His one visit with her had shown him how different she was.  She had begged him to come back to help her take care of things.  She had told him at the time how Spike had taken care of everything while she was gone, but that she wasn't sure she could do it now.  'I guess she figured out a way.'  He thought almost sorry now that he had refused her request.  He glanced at Spike who looked so at home here.  He looked happy.

"So the soul giving you any problems then since its return?"  Angel asked suddenly wondering how he could look so at peace.

"Hasn't been easy, but I had the benefit of seeing someone else go through it.  I knew what to expect.  The guilt settles in real good some days, but it just makes me go out and fight all the harder that night.  Not that I can ever take back what I done in the past, but I can make a difference now and that's what keeps me going."  Spike replied thoughtfully.  "That and Buffy and Dawn.  They need me.  Buffy had a real hard time last year.  She's adjusting well now though.  Little Bit is too.  Never seen them happier.  I just want to make sure that they stay that way."

"You really have changed Spike."  Angel said shaking his head.  He really didn't want to believe it and really didn't want to give credit to Spike, but he couldn't deny it either.  

Buffy came walking into the room and all went silent.  Spike sipped at his warmed blood and Angel just watched her expectantly, waiting for word on the agenda for the evening.  She looked at them uneasily; since she took there silence to mean that they had been talking about her.  'What a mess.' She thought.  'I can't wait to get this whole fight to the death thing over with so I can get on with my life.  If I don't die again that is.'  She smiled slightly.  She was beginning to have a humor about her 9 lives.  It really was rather funny she decided.

"So are we ready?"  Buffy asked and they all left together for patrol.  

Patrol lasted a couple of hours but was unusually slow.  It was probably due to the planning of the big attack that was to come the next evening.  So they called it a night and returned home.  Buffy had insisted that Angel sleep on the couch and not get a hotel room.  She told him that everyone around used her house as a hotel.

"Me too!"  Angel said.  "But my house actually is a hotel.  So that kind of works out.  If you guys ever come to L.A. I'll return the favor."  

'Did I really just say that?' Angel thought. 'I must be losing my mind!'  He watched the two disappear up the steps and he settled down onto the couch.  The couch that still smelled of Buffy and Spike's earlier adventures.  He shifted uncomfortably.  He tried to ignore her scent, but jealousy started creeping into him again.  Angelus was very territorial, and even though he wasn't Angelus, the demon was still inside him.  Buffy may no longer be his girlfriend, but in his mind she would always be his.  He still couldn't manage to calm down enough to get comfortable when the sounds of Buffy and Spike rang out in his ears.  They were continuing what he had interrupted.  'Damn vampire hearing!' he cursed as he threw a pillow over his head.  He tossed and turned never falling asleep making for a very long night.

*********************************************

            The Scooby meeting went well.  Willow was able to make up a talisman that would protect Buffy from the spell while she wore it.  They made a plan of action for the fight and Willow was coming along with a back-up counter spell, just in case anything went wrong.   Spike and Buffy gathered the weapons and readied for the fight.  Finally Spike went upstairs leaving Angel and Buffy alone.  

"Hey."  Angel said getting Buffy's undivided attention for the first time since he'd arrived.

"Oh hey.  What's up?"  Buffy asked, throwing a small ax into a bag.  

"After the fight, when I know you're all right, I'm just going to go.  Beat the sunlight and all."  Angel said. 

"Oh, that again" Buffy said remembering her graduation day.  "Yeah, that's cool.  I understand."   

"It was good seeing you again.  I missed you."  He said reaching out to hug her.  "I hope you're happy."  Buffy accepted his hug but kept it short for fear of Spike walking in.  Spike was still rather insecure when it came to her with Angel and she didn't want to start any fights.  

"I am.  I really am.  I know you probably don't understand it.  I don't even get it sometimes, but I am happy here with Spike and Dawn.  We're a family."  

            "Well then I'm happy for you." Angel replied.  "But just for the record.  Spike..."  He paused.

            "Yeah?"  Buffy prompted biting her lip.

            "I think I liked Riley better."  He said with a little grin and was rewarded with a huge smile from Buffy.  The first he had seen on her in a long time.   Spike who couldn't help listening in on the conversation even though he was upstairs was smiling too.   

Spike rushed downstairs eager to get this fight over with so he could have Buffy all to himself again.  She had called them a family and that was just how Spike felt too.  He loved Dawn like his own child or younger sister at least and loved Buffy as his eternal mate.  Every second he wasn't in her presence it was as though a part of him was missing.  

"Buffy luv."  Spike called when he had gotten into the living room.  Buffy left Angel in the kitchen and bounced out to the living room to see what Spike needed.

"What'cha need?"  She asked.  

"I just needed you for a second.  Just you."  He replied grabbing her hips and pulling her into him.  He crushed his lips to hers in a frantic kiss.  He parted his lips and licked her bottom lip before biting it gently and suckling it into his mouth.  Her hands moved up to the back of his neck pulling him even closer into her.  She scratched the back of his scalp with her fingernails and it left him shivering.  

"I love you Buffy.  I love you so much."  Spike whispered into her ear moving one arm around her to hold her as close to his body as possible.  

"I love you too." She whispered back, pulling him into another passionate kiss.

"Did you just say what I thought you said?"  Spike asked suddenly realizing what he thought he had heard.  "Did you say...um?"  Spike couldn't bring himself to finish since he was afraid that he had just been imagining it.  He couldn't take her laughing at him.  

"Mmm-hmm."  She said nodding her head.

"Say it again luv.  Please?"  Spike pleaded.  "That was the sweetest sound I ever heard."

"SHE SAID SHE LOVED YOU, MORON!"  Angel yelled from the kitchen.  Buffy gasped.  She had actually forgotten all about Angel being in the kitchen once Spike had begun kissing her.  Angel had just made her realize how much she did actually love Spike.  How happy she was with him and how complete she felt now that he was in her life.  

Angel looked out at the sunlight and just for a split second contemplated walking out into it.  He had always imagined someday that he and Buffy and would get back together.  But then he smiled and remembered what was waiting for him back at the hotel.  His Cordy.  He thought of how he had grown to love her and how she could make him laugh.  He would have to find out from Spike how he got his permanent soul.  Maybe he could get one too, so as Spike put it, "Cordy could shag him blind."  Angel smiled widely at the thought.  

His thoughts were interrupted by Dawn yelling this time.  "IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME TOO!"

Buffy started laughing, followed by Spike.

They went out that night and all went as planned.  The talisman worked well, and the entire clan of demons was taken out.  

"No dying for me tonight I guess."  Buffy said wiping her hands and returning her weapons to the bag.  They split up.  Willow and Xander went one way and Buffy, Spike and Angel began walking back towards Buffy's house.  

Angel talked to Spike about where he got his soul and mentioned the possibility of going for one himself.  They arrived at the front of the house where Angel's car was parked outside.  

"You sure you don't want to stay just for a little bit.  Have a drink or something?"  Buffy offered.

"No thanks.  Work to do back in L.A. and besides, I'm sure you two want to celebrate or something."  Angel answered.  "Just be careful fighting and hopefully there won't be any more visions in the near future."  Angel smiled and shook Spikes hand and hugged Buffy. 

"Thank you Angel.  For everything."  Buffy said as he got into the car.  

"Call me if you guys ever need anything."  Angel called out his open window as he began to back out of the driveway.  He waved and was gone.  

"Now then, about that celebrating!"  Spike said as he scooped up Buffy into his arms and carried her into the house.  He wore the biggest smile she had ever seen on him.   When he put her down she kissed him deeply.

"Yes, celebrating.  Let's get on with it!"  She said.

The end


End file.
